For Those Twilight Fangirls
by President GAMBLER 2.0
Summary: Just a few one shot type things for those who just can't find exactly what their looking for ;) Contains mature content and smut/lemons.


Warning! Rated M+16 for mature content. Contains smut/lemons and sexual scenes.

Paul's POV

Walking inside my house, I shut the door behind me and lean against it tiredly.

After a long a day as this, I really need to relax.

"Georgia? You home?" I yell into the house, walking towards the stairs.

"Come upstairs baby, I've got a surprise for you!" I hear her call down to me.

A grin stretching its way across my face, I quickly make my way upstairs and towards our bedroom.

"Hey baby. Sit on the edge of the bed."

I can't see her so she must be in the ensuite.

Obeying her commands, I sit on the fourposter and wait for what's about to come.

Normal POV

I finish zipping up my leather knee high boots as Paul walks into the room.

I know it's been a hard day for him so I'm gonna give him I little...stress relief.

Grabbing the remote on the vanity, I turn on the music and soft but sensual jazz music flows through the speakers installed around the room.

"Baby where are you?" I hear Paul call out.

Putting on my best seductive face, I walk out slowly, making his jaw drop.

Using the door frame as if it's a pole dancers instruments, I press myself against it before sliding down it slowly, until my knees bend and my ass is resting on my heels, creating delicious friction between the door frame and my almost dripping pussy.

"Babe..." Paul groans, his hands inching their way to his cock.

"Hey there baby." I purr, slowly making my way over to where he sat, standing with a hand on my hip, just out of his reach.

"I know you had a hard day. But I'm gonna make it all worth while." I whisper, running my right hand up my hip towards my bare waist.

He doesn't reply and just stares at my provocative outfit.

A leather pair of lingerie barely covers my body, leaving my arms, waist shoulders, and thighs bare. Long leather boots that each up to my knees with long stiletto heels accentuate my long smooth legs.

Paul just stares at me longingly, palming himself through his pants.

Slowly, I walk forwards and move his hand away from his crotch, before turning to sit on his lap.

He groans as I begin to softly grind down on his cock, not hard enough for him to be able to get the full pleasure he wants.

Combined with the movements of my ass and hips and the leather covering me, the friction almost makes me moan as well.

Grabbing his hands, I place them on my tits, allowing him to knead and pluck at my full breasts.

"Oh baby." Paul groans, flicking and twisting my peaked nipples.

I stop what I'm turning and turn myself around to straddle his hips.

Moving my hair out of my face, I quickly plant my lips on his, allowing him entrance as soon as his tongue grazed across my lips.

Parting from his mouth, I lean backwards, exposing my neck to him, and place my hands on his knees, allowing him full access to my heaving tits.

He moans and the sound of ripping material fills the room.

I look up at him and see him toss the flimsy piece of fabric away and leaning forward to capture my naked breast in his mouth.

I gasp, and relish the feeling of his tongue working on my nipples, the feeling of his hand working on my other breast.

"Oh baby...fuck...oh I want you so bad baby..." Words like these kept falling out of my mouth as he continued his ministrations.

Moving away from his mouth, I grab his shirt and yank it over his head, leaving both of our top halves exposed.

Pressing my tits against his chest, I kiss him again, moaning at the friction that was being made between my nipples and his chest as we moved heatedly against each other.

I stand up quickly and he watches me with a dark lust in his eyes.

Placing a foot on the bed, I move myself up so then my feet are on either side of his legs and I'm holding onto the post above me.

Looking down, my pussy is exactly near his mouth and I wiggle my hips so then my panties slide down to reveal my dripping lips.

"Eat up baby." I whisper and he groans loudly.

Wrapping an arm underneath my ass, he lifts a hand to peel back my folds, making me moan at his touch.

Almost thrusting myself at his mouth, I try and be patient as he makes his way closer to me.

Moving his hand away, he glides it roughly up my thighs, licking and kissing my soft skin.

Finally, he reaches my lower lips and licks a line up my slit, making me shudder in please.

Sticking his tongue inside me, he licks and kisses me, using his fingers to rub soft circles on my clit, making me writhe and shake over him.

"Oh baby, fuck me..." I moan, feeling close as he toys with my tender pussy.

"You're so delicious baby." He murmurs against my clit, making vibrations run through my body, causing me to moan.

"Baby I'm close." I moan, grabbing the back of his head to keep him there.

"Cum for me baby." Paul commands and my body trembles as my orgasm hits me, him licking up every last drop of my cum.

Sliding down his body, I resume my earlier position and he buries his head in my tits, licking and sucking at them.

"What is it you want baby? Tell me what you want." I murmur to him, his cock pressing against me.

"I want you to ride me." He moans and I push him back gently onto the bed.

Unzipping his pants, I pull them gently off of him and palm him through his boxers.

"Oh baby! Fuck!" Paul groans, his hips jerking up to meet my hand.

"Tell me again baby. What do you want?" I whisper to him, leaning over him as I rub his cock harder.

"Ride me baby and I'll fuck you into oblivion." Paul growls and I laugh softly.

Grabbing the hem of his boxers, I drag them slowly down his legs, brushing over his erect cock, making him groan and thump his head against the sheets in frustration.

Straddling him easily, I grab his cock and pump it a couple of times, before lowering myself onto him completely.

Not wasting any time, I begin to rock hard on him, his hips meeting mine for every thrust.

"You like this baby?" I moan, reaching up to grab my tits and twist them roughly.

"Fuck baby! I love your sweet pussy!" Paul moans, leaning up to grab my breast with his mouth and suck on it, rubbing rough circles over my clit with his free hand.

I moan even louder, quickening my pace, sensing my oncoming climax.

"Baby fuck me Paul! I love your fucking cock!" I scream, running my hands through his hair to grip it tightly.

"PAUL!" I scream as my orgasm washed over me, my pace slowing considerably.

Grabbing me and throwing me underneath him, he shoves into me without warning and my mouth opens in a silent scream as the pleasure washed over me.

"Yeah baby you like that? Me being rough with you?" Paul grunts, slamming into me balls deep.

I moan and wrap my legs around his waist so that he can hit me at a different angle, pleasure ripping through my body.

Grabbing a handful of my tits, I reach down with my other hand and rubbed my clit, moaning and meeting every one of Paul's thrusts with my hips.

"Oh baby, fuck me! Fuck me forever! I shout, Paul's movements becoming faster as he neared his end.

"I'm gonna cum baby." I moan and he shakes his head.

"Wait for me baby." A few more thrusts and I couldn't hold out any longer.

My orgasm took hold of me and my dripping pussy milked his cock for everything it had.

He grunted as he shot his load into me and lay his head on my tits as we came down from our highs.

Panting, he leans forward, not even bothering to pull out of me, and kisses me tenderly.

"I love you baby."

Smiling, I kiss him back.

"Anything for you baby."

Sweaty and tired, I rolled us over so I was on top of him and we fell asleep like that, his cock still inside me, and my boots still on my feet.

What would be the point in taking them off?

There's still fun to be had anyway.


End file.
